As the display technologies are developing rapidly, display panels are tending to evolve into highly integrated and cheap display panels, and particularly with the Gate Driver on Array (GPA) technology, a gate switch circuit of a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) is integrated on an array substrate of a display panel to scan and drive the display panel so as to dispense with a wiring space for a bonding area and a fan-out area of a gate integrated Circuit (IC), so that the cost of the product can be lowered in terms of a material cost and a fabrication process thereof, but also the display panel can be fabricated in a visually pleasing design with two symmetric sides and a narrow bezel thereof.
The GOA circuit in the related art may suffer from a low signal drive capability and high power consumption.